Promise?
by Starlight2468
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends forver, but now Bella realizes something she didn't before. She's absolutely and completely in love with her best friend. rated M just in case.
1. Author's Note 1

_**Ok i know some of you were waiting 4 me to finish? Starlight but the thing is , I can't think of what to do. When i make a vampire story I always think of Bella as almighty and powerful, but I can't ever get it right so Im gonna give up rights to Starlight to one of my friend writers. I'll let you know who it is when I figure it out. For right now Ima try an all human story K?**_

_**Ima put up what I have so far it's not a lot not even two pages, so just let me know what you think and I'll continue. Ima try to do my best on this one and I WILL NOT desert it I will finish it no matter what!!**_

_**Oh yea and incredible Stephanie Meyer owns everyone not me!!**_


	2. Ch1

_**Flashback**_

_**"No! Give it back James!" I yelled, my eyes starting to water.**_

_**"Awww. Are you gonna cry Bella?" James laughed walking with my doll in his hand.**_

_**I looked at the sand I was sitting it. I was about to get up and tell the teacher, but someone stopped me.**_

_**"Are you ok?"**_

_**I looked up and was met with a pair of pretty green eyes.**_

_**"No!! James took my doll and he won't give it back." I sadi continuing to cry.**_

_**The boy with pretty eys looked over to where James was and looked back at me with a mad look.**_

_**"Stay there. I'll be right back. It'll be ok." He said walking away.**_

_**I looked back down at the sand and heard yelling. Then he was back.**_

_**"Here you go." He said handing me my doll.**_

_**I jumped up and hugged him which caused him to topple to the ground.**_

_**"Thank you soooo much!!" I said hugging him tighter.**_

_**"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I think Isabella is too long, so you can call me Bella. I'm 6 and about to turn 7." I said still holding onto him.**_

_**"You're welcome and I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I just turned 7." He replied smiling at me.**_

_**"Ummm, Bella?"**_

_**"Yes Edward?"**_

_**"Can I get up please?" He asked.**_

_**I looked down and realized that I when he fell I landed on top of him and still was.**_

_**"Oh sorry." I said getting up and starting to giggle.**_

_**"It's ok. Come on." He asid grabbing my hand and pulling me across the playground.**_

_**"Edward? Will you be my best friend?" I asked him.**_

_**"I thought I already was." He said.**_

_**" Will you be my best friend forever?" I said.**_

_**"Forever."**_

_**"You promise?"**_

_**"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I told me crossing his chest with his finger.**_

_**"Good, but don't poke your eye with a needle. That would hurt. Ok?"**_

_**"Come on Bella." He laughed continuing to pull me across the playground.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**That was back when things weren't so complicated back when I wasn't in love with Edward, but now, 17 years later everything is screwed up.**_


	3. Ch2

_Bella and Edward are both 17 but Edward is still older. They are both Juniors and have Biology (Of course), health and gym together._

_"Bella. I'm gonna find you. There's no use in even hiding." I heard him call._

_I tried to be as quiet as I could but my racing sound fast and loud that I'm absolutely sure he heard it. Then I heard the bushes on my right rustle and I froze, my heart beginning to beat even faster. Then out of no where I was tackled to the ground._

_"Haha. See? It's no use Bella. There is no way you can hide from me. I'm the master at hide and seek. Plus with you tripping all the way to your hiding spot, I knew exactly where you where, but I like the suspense." Edward laughed._

_"Hey it's not my fault I'm a klutz and I only tripped twice on my way here, so there." I replied sticking my tongue out at him._

_" Yeah well I could still hear you." He laughed._

_"Ummm Edward? Can you get off me please?" I asked even though i would love for him to stay there. I couldn't let him know I liked the feeling of his body on mine._

_"What if I don't want to?" He replied with that crooked smile that always took my breath away. The only problem right now is, I have no breath to take away seeing as he's lying on top of me._

_"Well then you're gonna have to deal with the fact that you suffocated your best friend. How embarssing would that be on a police report? 'Bella Swan is suffocated by her best friend who wouldn't get off of her.'" I replied smiling._

_"Oh my bad Bella. Sorry I didn't know I was crushing you." He told me apoligetically. I had to force myself to keep from frowning at the loss of his body as he climbed off of me and helped me up._

_"Thank god!!" I joked taking a huge breath._

_"It's a miracle!! I can BREATH!! HAHA" I said laughing at my joke._

_Edward cracked a smile and then busted out laughing. Causing me to aquire a very confused look on my face._

_"What's so funny?" I asked when he pointed at me, still laughing his ass off._

_"You're covered in leaves and twigs and shit HAHAHA." He said falling to the ground holding his sides._

_"Well you're the one that tackled me!!" I replied scowling at him while brushing everything off of me till I was clear._

_"Who tackled who?" I heard someone say from behind me._

_I whirled around clutching my chest only to find Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper._

_(Jasper and Rose are siblings. Edward and Alice are siblings and Emmett is Bella's big brother. Alice is with Jasper and Rose is with Emmett.)_

_"Holy shit Emmett!! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just sneak behind people like that, especially in the wood. ou could give someone a fucking heart attack!!" I screamed trying to calm the irritating punding in my chest._

_"My bad sis. Didn't mean to scare ya. Now... who tackled who?" He asked._

_"I tackled her." Edward told him finnaly getting up off the ground and brushing himself off._

_"What?! Edward you could have killed her or somethin. You're like twice her size and twice as heavy... GOD!! " Emmett yelled._

_"I'm fine Em. No worries. Besides... payback is a bitch." I said smiling evily._

_"Yeah whatever Bella. You completely incapable of getting revenge on me. You love me too much." Edward replied. _

_You have no idea..._

_"Whatever you say bronze boy." I told him, turning around and heading back towards his house._

_..._

_Everyone had caught up to me, by the time we arrived at the edge of the woods. _

_"Fuck!!" I heard Alice and Rose whisper harshly._

_I turned around and gave them both confused looks, but they were giving me sad ones. What the hell? Then it happened._

_"Edward!!" I heard a high, squeaky, nasally voice yell, clearly very excited. Then I heard the sound of heels on gravel and saw Edward start running out of the corner of my eye._

_I glanced at Alice, afraid to turn around, terrified of what I'd see. I turned slowly and the picture unfolding before me tore my heart to pieces. _

_..._

_CLIFFY... SRY I hate them too, but I thouht I should have a couple in my story. If you want me to continue, ket me know. I f there's anything you can think of that would make it better... Definately let me know... REVIEW... PLZ_


	4. SORRY!

Okay I know I just started but i'm grounded for a while so I'll post another chapter as soon as I can Sry.


	5. Ch3

Lauren!! He's kissing Lauren!! Out of all people , Lauren. She's always been a bitch to me behind Ewards back. Tripping me, knocking my stuff out of my hand and just messing with me. Alice and Rose have always held me back and said she's not worth it, but guess what. Now it's worth it.

I turned to look at Rose and I could see how bad she felt for me. As I turned back around, I saw Edward leading Lauren to where we were. I felt my eyes begin to sting but I somehow kept the tears from overflowing.

"Bella, everybody. You guys know Lauren, her and I are going out now." Edwarrd said smiling.

I looked at Lauren for a split second and saw her glaring at me What the hell did I do to her, she's the one that stole Edward. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay what is you problem." I said looking at Lauren.

"What do you mean?" Lauren said innocently.

"You're standing there glaring t me like I just stole your doll or something. I didn't do anything to you, so what the hell is your problem. Do you have a prolem with me?" I asked her.

"Edward?" She said innocently clasping onto his arm. Ugh!! She makes me sick.

"Bella? What's your problem? Lauren didn't do anything. No apologize to her. Now." Edward told me sternly. He chose her side, over mine.

"You know last time I checked you're not my father." I growled at him.

"Bella? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked surprised. I had never talked to him like that.

"I'm sorry." I said before rushing into the house and up to the guest bedroom, which was technically mine since I was over so much. I locked the door and slid down to the floor letting the tears flow freely down my face.

'_Knock knock knock'_

"Go away."I said sadly.

"Bella open up it's me and Rose." Alice said through the door.

I open the door, pulled them in and shut the door, making sure to lock it before sliding to the floor again.

"Bella we know you love him and we know it hurts. I'm so sorry honey." Alice told me sitting next to me and pulling me into her tiny embrace.

"Well no offenc, but you didn't tell him you loved him, he didn't know and so there's no reason for him not to have a girlfriend." Rose said as sincerly as she could.

"I know but it still hurts." I cried.

"I know. Come on, dry your eyes, wash your face and come downstairs. Lauren is already gone." Rose said softly.

"Okay." I replied, getting up from my spot on the door and walking to the bathroom.

When I was done I walked downstairs. Edwadr was on the couch, Alice was on Jasper's lap on the love seat and Rose was sitting between Emmett's legs on the floor watching XXX. Edward looked up as I walked into the room. The look on his face was one of anger and hurt, I couldn't take it.

"Em can we go home please." I pleaded.

"But Bellaaaaaa. Come on, it's almost to the part with the stripper on the bed. You know how much I like that part." He said sticking out his upper lip.

"Fine I'll drive myself, but I'm taking your jeep." I said grabbing his keys off the table beside the door.

"Okay okay I'm coming. God!!" He said giving Rose a quick kiss, getting and grabbing the keys from me.

"Thank you. Bye everyone see you at school." I said following Emmett out the door.

We climbed into his jeep and headed home.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Emmett asked a little worried.

"Yes Em I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I replied.

When we got home Charlie was already asleep upsatirs and leftover pizza in the fridge.

"Em? I'm just gonna go on up to bed I'm really tired. G'night." I told him climbing the stairs.

"Night Bells." He said with a mouth full of pizza.

I went to my room and grabbed bag of toiletries to take shower. I took a VERY quick one and crawled into bed dreaming of the horrible day I just had and what was to come.

'_Beep beep beep beep'_

"UGH!!" I groaned hitting snooze on my alarm.

I rolled out of bed only to get tangled in the sheets and land face first on the ground with a very loud '_thump'_. I untagled myself, got dressed in just blue jeans and a tshirt and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Emmett was already there stuffing his face, dressed and ready to go.

"Mornin' Bells. Get something to eat real quick and then we'll go."

"K. Done.Let's go, I'm driving." I replied as I grabbed a granola bar, keys and my backpack and headed out the door.

--

_**At school**_

I pulled my truck into the parking lot and saw that everyone was already there, including Lauren.

I held back my tears as I climbed out and walked towards the group.

"Hey guys what's up." I asked.

"Edward can we go. I need to mee uhhhht... Jessica, yeah Jessica in the uhhh courtyard." Lauren said pulling on Edward's arm.

"Ummmm Ok. See you guys later." Edward said following Lauren.

"UGGGHHHHH!! I hate her!" I yelled after making sure they were out of earshot.

"We do to." Jasper said as the bell rang.

"Meet me at my locker Alice, since you have to go to yours too and we'll walk to class together. K?"

"Sure, but locker's like 7 down from yours so I'll just walk with you the whole time." She replied.

"Sounds good. Bye guys." I said and walked into the building.

Alice and I split as she went to her locker and I to mine. I was getting my book for 1st period when her voice come from down the hall. Ugh what does she want now!!


	6. Ch4

"Bella!!" She yelled when she was behind me.

I shut my locker and turned around to face her.

"What Lauren?!" I growled.

"I need to have a word with you."

"Fine. Speak." I said leaning back against the lockers and folding my arms across my chest.

"Look bitch. You stay away from Edward. He doesn't care about you, he's only your friend because he pities you. That's why he's going ou with me you're nt good eough. " She snarled.

"Okay listen here trick. One, Edward is my best friend and I'll hang out with him if I want and two, you don't own me or Edward so don't tell me what I can't do and who he can hang out with. Also he does care about me. K?" I snarled back, not so sure bout the last one though.

"What did you call me slut?!" She screamed.

"You heard me ho!" I yelled.

Then it everything happened fast. First she was on top of me swinging her fists and caught me on the lip. Then I was on top of her beating the shit out of her. Then I felt strong arms picked me up and off of Lauren.They set me down and I turned to see Emmett smiling at me. I smiled back and turned to see the damage I had inflicted on Lauren's face, but was met with a VERY pissed off Edward instead.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?! You can't just go beating the shit out of my girlfriend." He screamed.

"But I..." I stammered.

" No! I don't want your excuses. You've been nothing but a bitch to her and it's gotta stop." He yelled.

"But if you would just let me..." I tried.

"No! Just don't. It's gotta stop k?" He turned around and pulled Lauren off down the hall.

My eyes got that stinging sensation again and I fled from the school. I was halfway to my truck when I felt Emmetts arm stop me and pull my trembling figure to his chest. I felt Alice, Rose and Jasper rubbing my back, trying to soothe, but it didn' help. I pulled away and ran to my truck locking the doors.

They left about 10 minutes after I got in my truck realizing that I wasn't coming out. I stayed there until after lunch then I decided to go. I had a biology project that we were starting today and even though Edward was my partner, I needed to pass this, my grade depended on it. I climbed out of my truck, grabbed my bag and headed to class.

I got to the Biology hallway and heard screaming. I looked around and found Edward and Lauren. I crept closer quietly so I could hear.

"Aready Lauren?! Really?! We haven't been going out even a month yet and you're already cheating on me?!" Edward yelled.

"No Edward, it wasn't what it looked like I swear!" She pleaded.

"Oh? So you weren't in the middle of a lip lock with Mike when I came to get you at lunch?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Ok so it is what it looked like, but it meant nothing. I swear."

"Lauren I stuck up for you this morning. I yelled at my best friend for you twice and yu go and cheat on me. You know what we're through." Edward said walking away. Then I realized he was walking THIS way. I turned and bolted for the classroom, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Bella?"

I slowly turned around and saw Edward staring at me.

"What?!" I asked harshly.

"I wanted to apologize. I knew Lauren started it and I should have let you explain. And I DEFINATELY shouln't have yelled at you like that."

"No you shouldn't have." I replied crossing my arms.

"I'm really sorry Bells. Please forgive me." He sadi giving me that crooked grin. Ugh he knew I couldn't resist that.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm gonna need to think k? Come by my house tonight and we'll talk." I said.

"What about Emmett?"

"He's sataying at Rose's and Charlie's going fishing for the week, so if I decide to yell I can yell as loud as I want." I told him.

" K. Now let's get to biology." He asid.

"K."

...

_**That Night**_

'_Dingo Dong'_

That must be Edward I thought. I hopped off the couch and rushed to the door pulling it open quickly. There stood Edward in all his gorgeousness. God it is soooo hard to stay mad at him.

"Hey."

"Hey, come in." I said.

We went up to my room and sat on the bed like we had so many times before.

"Bella. I'm really really really sorry." Edward said.

"I know Edward but when you would'nt let me exlpain and you took Lauren's side, it hurt. I thought you were my best friend." I said sadly.

"I am , but the way it looked when I got there was that you jumped on her and started hitting her." He said sternly.

I jumped off the bed and turned to face him.

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy ogglin Lauren, then you would have found out the truth." I yelled.

" Well maybe if you didn't let your temper get the best of you I wouldn't have to." He yelled back getting off the bed and starting towards me.

"Well maybe if you actually cared about me and weren't just my friend cause you pitied me. Then we wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place." I screamed back.

Before I knew it my back was against the wall and my arms were pinned beside my head.

"Take that back!! I do care." Edward growled.

"Why? It's the truth.You don't care." I snarled.

I suddenly became very aware of his body on mine. Every curve of his body was fit into mine.

Edward snarled once more. Then his lips came crashing down on mine.


	7. Ch5

_**The Italics are Bella's dream. It's a lemon and it's my first one so don't be too harsh plz.I tried so sorry if it sux.**_

The feeling of his lips on mine was beyond amazing. I had dreamed and imagined this so many times, but none of it compared to this. I was so caught up in the thought of Edward's lips on mine that I forgot to kiss back, causing him to think I didn't like. I couldn't let him think that, so before he completely pulled away I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me, fusing our mouths together once more. This time I put my heart and soul into it.

His toungue slipped out and ran over my bottom lip causing me to moan . I pushed my lips open with his tongue and met mine. We battled for dominance even though I knew he would win. Getting caught up in the moment, my right leg came up and hooked around his hip pulling him even closer to me. He let out a loud moan and pulled away reluctantly, resting his forehead against mine.

"Still think I don't care?" He asked me out of breath.

"If I say yes will you kiss me again?" I asked him.

"Maybe. But if I kiss you again, I don't think it will stop at just a kiss, with the way you're making me feel right now." He told me.

"What I don't want to stop at just a kiss?"I asked quietly.

"Bella. I kissed you because I wanted to let you know that... well, I love you Bells. I think I always have. I just... well I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to lose you, I'd rather be just friends than nothing at all. If you don't want to be my friend anymore I'll understand I just..." He said, but before he could finish I cut him off with a soft peck on the lips.

"Edward I love you too. I always have and I always will. When you told us you were dating Lauren, it damn near killed me. Then when you yelled at me and took her side it almost broke my heart. I want to be more than your friend, but if you don't I guess that's ok for you." I told him.

"God Bells you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." He said pulling me to him for yet another kiss.

We kissed for 10 minutes, but then it started geting really heated. His hand was making it's way up my shirt and mine up his, but all too soon he pulled away. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Hey I wasn't finished with you." I said.

"Bella I don't want our first time to be in a bathroom. I want you to be my girlfriend and be with you for a little while before we take that step. I wanna take this slow, you deserve that.We have to behave. " He told me sincerly but sternly.

"Edward you are too good to be true you know that?." I said pulling him to my room.

"Bella I said I wanted to wait a while. Please be good.Ok? " He said.

"I know I just wanted you to say with me tonght. Hold me like you did when we were younger and I had a bad dream." I told him innocently.

"Of course I'll stay honey." He layed down n the bed and pulled me under the covers with him, wrappings arms around me. I turned toward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bells. Now sleep. Christmas break starts omorrow and you have to go shopping with Alice." He said smiling.

"Ugh. Shopping." I groaned closing my eyes and drifting off, dreaming of Edward.

_..._

_As soon as I walked into my bedroom, I felt arms wrap around my waist._

_"I can' wait any longer Bells. I want to make love to you."_

_He turned me around to face_

_"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked seductively._

_He picked me up and carried me to the bed.It wasn't until I was lying completely across the bed that I realized Edward had lifted the hem of my shirt and was leaving a trail of wet kisses up to my chest. I shivered in response and his hands came up and began rubbing up and down my sides._

_Bella," he whispered in a husky voice, groping and grabbing at my sides. It sent pleasant chills through me when he skimmed his hands beneath my shirt. His fingers cupped the bottom of my breasts. He rubbed the sensitive skin in the crease and I clutched his shoulder when he laid his full weight on me, sliding his leg between mine._

"_Oh!" I gasped. The moan that escaped my lips was uncontrollable. Edward had complete control over me and I would do anything to keep him from stopping this delicious torture._

_"What happened to beahving?"I ground out through the rubbing of his palm – which was now assaulting the inside of my thigh. He kneeled before me at the edge of the bed. I could feel his breath breezing over my legs when he peeled my pants down to my knees. He bit his bottom lip and grinned. He sat back on his heels and lifted my feet to remove the impeding clothes fully._

_His long fingers wrapped around my ankle and he lifted it to his face, placing kisses all the way up my calf to the back of my knee, where he breathed in deep.  
"You have no idea how sexy you look."_

_I sat up on my elbows and looked at him._

_"I could say the same for you."_

_He shook his head and smiled hugely. He stalked up to kiss me, and it took my breath away. His tongue dragged across my lips and he left a frozen series of kisses across my cheek. His leg fell between mine again, and I could feel every inch of him pressed against me - Every inch._

_I whispered his name in his ear - sending another tremor through his body - and traced the edge of it with my nose.He groaned low in his throat. He softly bit my neck, teasing with each delicate movement. I moaned his name loudly. Then all too soon he pulled away._

_"This has got to go." He said, straddling my hips. He slowly pulled my shirt over my head, trailing light fethery kisses everywhere that was revealed. Leaving me in nothing but my black bra._

_He placed kisses on the tops of each of my breasts and pulled me up to a sitting position. Fusing his lips to mine, he reached around and unhooked my bra, throwing it to the floor._

_My breasts now lay exposed to his view, my nipples taught on the skin._

_His hands made their way up my stomach,to my breasts, leaving tiny kisses on his way. He cupped my breasts causing me too moan. I was so caught up in the feeling that I ALMOST lost it when he took my nipple into his mouth._

_"Oh!" I cried out from the pleasure. While his mouth was still ravishing my breasts, I could feel my shorts and panties being pulled off. Then his finger on my thigh. He removed his lips from my breast, causing me to whimper at the loss, but the whimper was soon replced with a moan when I felt his tongue trail up my thigh._

_His finger ran along my slit and then he pushed one finger into me while massaging my clit._

_"God Bells, you're so wet for me." He said as he pushed yet another finger inside and replaced the finger on my clit with his tongue. _

"_Edward! Edward! Edward! Oh yes! Ri- right there! OHHH!" I could feel the coil in my abdomen tightening and then it snapped sending over the edge._

_"EDWARD!"I cried, while riding out my orgasm._

_"Bella... Bella!!... Bella."_

...

"Bella?"

I woke up to Edward shaking me and calling my name.

"Bella. Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes I'm awake." I grumbled. I felt my face turn bright red as I remembered my dream. Did I talk in my sleep? Oh god what if I did? He'll know I had a sex dream about him! I buried my head in my hands.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Mind telling me what your dream was about?" He asked.

I whipped my head around to see him smiling that stupid crooked smile.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me?" He asked smirking.


	8. Ch6

**Hey readers. I finally got another chapter up. Sorry it took me so long and sorry it's so short and probably not that good, but things have been suuuuppppeeerrr crazy here . Anyway here's chapter 6. Oh and msg me or review with ideas for future chapters, so that I don't run out of ideas plz. Things like, who you want a surprise character to be, things like that. Anyway read on.**

**No characters belong to me, they are all the wonderful Stephanie Meyer's**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I……I don't know what you're talking about" I replied turning away…

"Come on Bells. I know what your were dreaming….you moaning my name in your sleep kinda gave it away," He smirked…walking towards me.

I was mortified. He had heard me. I couldn't speak.

"So… will you tell me?" He asked.

"N….no,"

"Why not?" He asked, still walking towards me slowly.

"Because it's my dream. My thoughts…not for you to know." I replied.

By now he had me backed against the wall.

"Hmmm… then I just have to get it out of you myself," He smirked.

He leaned forward and began to trace kisses along my jaw. Making his way to my collarbone, he gently nibbled my neck, causing me to moan. His hand rubbed up and down my sides, under my shirt lightly, sending chills up my spine.

"Ok!! OK! I'll tell you" I whined

He waited anxiously, his face not but a mere centimeter, maybe, from mine.

"You…. Pleasured….. Me," I whispered.

"Hmm… How?" He asked smiling that crooked smile of his.

"With…… your…… mouth," I said, so low that he couldn't hear me.

"What was that? He asked, leaning a little bit closer.

"YOU ATE ME OUT!!!!" I yelled, quickly covering my mouth embarrassed.

"Hmmm… Well we'll have to try that sometime, won't we?" He said, kissing me quickly.

"Now come on. Let's get you some breakfast, so you can go shopping with Alice," He said, pulling me out of the room.

Oh My God!!! I can't believe him. I just told him about a sex dream I had about him, one that he heard none the less, and he's acting all smug. Ugh! Men!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Once again, sorry it was so short and probably not that good, but like I said things have been crazy here. Review please.**


End file.
